leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
UniVS
UniVS is a show created by LeopoldTheBrave where he takes two fictional characters and analyzes them to compare his research to the predictions of the viewers and see who guessed the outcome correctly! UNIVS NEWS! Episode Lists Watch them all! Season 1 *1. Sora VS Dante *2. Piccolo VS Boros *3. Dr. Eggman VS Dr. Cortex *4. Peter Pan VS Tarzan (Disney Duel #1) *5. Bowser VS King Dedede *6. JACK VS Jasper *7. Aang VS Jak *8. GTA V BATTLE ROYALE (Battle Royale #1) *9. Skipper VS Perry the Platypus *10. Heihachi VS Akuma *11. Mr. Incredible VS Wreck-It Ralph (Disney Duel #2) *12. Crash Bandicoot VS Diddy Kong *13. Spike VS Toon Link *14. Scout VS Inkling Boy *15. Kirby VS Pops *16. Ermac VS Tatsumaki *17. Knuckles VS Ryu *18. Yoshimitsu VS Raiden *19. Po VS Baymax *20. Croc VS Banjo *21. Maui VS Hercules (Disney Duel #3) *22. Eren Jaeger VS Wander *23. THAT '70s BATTLE ROYALE (Battle Royale #2) *24. Tails VS Coco Bandicoot *25. Donkey Kong VS Garnet *26. Gru VS Megamind *27. Buzz Lightyear VS Zim *28. Samurai Jack VS Link (BOTW) *29. Saitama VS Captain Underpants *30. Paul Phoenix VS Guile *31. Bayonetta VS Shadow *32. LarryBoy VS SpongeBob SquarePants *33. Pyro VS Dingodile *34. Ike VS Guts *35. Chun-Li VS Tigress *36. Jafar VS Maleficent (Disney Duel #4) *37. Genos VS Bryan Fury *38. Goku VS Superman (Collab #1 - Brandon GamingVA) Fan-Favorite!!! *39. The Deadly Six VS Spector and the Freaky Monkey Five *40. Scorpion VS Zuko *41. Stitch VS Beast *42. Alpha VS K.O. *43. Ken Masters VS Katsuki Bakugou *44. Steven Universe VS Finn the Human *45. Tarzan VS Grug *46. Beerus VS Anti-Pops *47. Little Mac VS Spring Man *48. Yokai VS Syndrome (Disney Duel #5) *49. Rock Lee VS Speed of Sound Sonic *50. Jin Kazama VS Raven Upcoming Episodes *Batman VS Solid Snake UniVS Mini *1. Why Makunouchi Ippo beats Little Mac *2. What's the deal with levels, scaling, and calculations? *3. Which source should I trust? *4. Bias in VS Debates! *5. When should Non-Canon stuff be allowed? *6. Joke Battles! *7. Author Confirmation and Gag Feats! *8. "Let's end this debate once and for all!" *9. Speed *10. They're Only Human *11. "It's stated that..." *12. All the fallacies! *13. My debating THEN vs NOW *14. We gotta talk. *15. Super Feat Bros. *16. Cartoons are GREAT for VS Debates! *17. Double Down on the Difference! Intro Themes *1. Prep School - Come as You Are (Sora VS Dante - Heihachi VS Akuma) *2. Tekken 7 - Devil Kazumi (Final Round) and Precipice of Fate (Mr. Incredible VS Wreck-It Ralph - Kirby VS Pops) *3. Dragonforce - Through the Fire and Flames. (Ermac VS Tatsumaki - THAT '70s BATTLE ROYALE) *4. Sonic Forces - Main Theme (Tails VS Coco Bandicoot - Gru VS Megamind) *5. Tekken 7 - Devil's Pit (Final Round) (Buzz Lightyear VS Zim) *6. Les Friction - Louder Than Words (Samurai Jack VS Link (BOTW) - LarryBoy VS SpongeBob SquarePants) *7. Dragonforce - Through the Fire and Flames. (Pyro VS Dingodile - Genos VS Bryan Fury, The Deadly Six VS Spector and the Freaky Monkey Five) *8. Hyper Potions - Friends (Goku VS Superman) Only used once and muted due to a copyright claim. *9. Tekken Mobile - Moonlit Blossom (Scorpion VS Zuko - Steven Universe VS Finn the Human) *10. Adventure Time: Hey Ice King! Why'd You Steal Our Garbage?!! - Party in the Clouds (Tarzan VS Grug - Rock Lee VS Speed of Sound Sonic) *11. Tekken 7 - APOCALYPSE NOCTIS 2nd (Jin Kazama VS Raven - ???) Trivia *Disney characters are NOT exclusive to Disney Duels. They can end up fighting anyone as seen by Skipper VS Perry the Platypus. The Disney Duels only get their name when they ARE fighting against another Disney character. *Scout VS Inkling boy being episode 14 of UniVS was a reference to how Scout appeared in episode 14 of Leo's previous series, FICTIONAL FIGHTS, in Scout VS Tracer. *The fifth intro of the series was only used once due to negative reception. According to viewers, the intro was bland and a downgrade from the previous intros. *Bowser VS King Dedede is the first UniVS episode to make it the front page of LeopoldTheBrave's "Most Viewed" videos of all time in his statistics section at 6,000+ views. *The 5th UniVS Mini was originally titled "Why should Non-Canon stuff be allowed?" but was switched to "When should Non-Canon stuff be allowed?" as Leo figured the original title was implying he thinks all non-canon stuff is usable. *Paul Phoenix VS Guile was the last episode to get a true Episode Commentary. While Bayonetta VS Shadow did get an "Episode Commentary" as well, it was mainly a much shorter video explaining that there would be no more episode commentaries as they started to become too boring to watch and make. *Goku VS Superman was chosen to be episode 38 in celebration of the fact that UniVS now had TWICE the number of episodes that Fictional Fights had. *Goku VS Superman was the episode to reach 1,000 views the fastest because of course it was. It reached this number in less than 8 hours. *Goku VS Superman was the first episode of UniVS to officially be featured on another Youtubers channel. While there have been re-uploads of UniVS episodes before, AnimationRewind was the only one who actually had permission. *Gru VS Megamind is the first UniVS episode to reach 10,000 views! *Yokai VS Syndrome is the first episode to change titles during production. Originally is was Professor Callaghan VS Syndrome. *Jin Kazama VS Raven is the fastest growing episode in terms of views. Over 2,000 in less than 48 hours! Thumbnail Templates Make your own suggestions and post them in the comments below! Category:Shows Category:VS Debates